The Masters Of Brooding
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: BTVS-ANGEL-HP X-OVER. Angel and Severus Snape sit in a bar waiting for their partners to return. [Completed]


The Masters of Brooding

Spoilers- Hp: up to Order of the Phoenix.

BTVS: up to the end of S6

Angel: just before the end of S3

Disclaimer- I own nothin', if I owned Buffy, Angel or Harry Potter I wouldn't be a financially struggling Uni student.

Note- /Shrugs/ To paraphrase Xander talking about Willow, I have too many thoughts. Just a little one shot. Enjoy!

&&&

Angel ran a finger around the rim of his glass, coating it with Firewhiskey. Angel sighed deeply, pulling the oxygen into his dead lungs. He looked up sharply as a disdainful snort filled the air. Angel glared at his drinking partner, Severus Snape, who merely smirked back at him.

Severus lifted his glass to his mouth, draining the shot in one gulp. He frowned slightly at the dull burn that slid down his throat and slammed the glass onto the table. "You're pathetic, Angel."

Angel glared at him. "Like you're any better."

Severus held up his hand, gesturing for Madam Rosmerta to refill their glasses. She bustled forward, a smug smile firmly in place on her pretty face. She uncorked the bottle. "You two missing your girls then?"

Angel growled and Severus glared at her. She laughed at them. "You two'd have to do better then that."

"Just leave the bottle." Severus ground out between gritted teeth.

Rosmerta let out another laugh, placed the bottle on the bar before giving them a wink and moving off to deal with some rowdy just of age wizards.

Severus glared after her. "Bloody know-it-all women, think they know everything."

"Uhmm." Angel answered uncommittedly. He drained his glass and reached for the bottle. "What's taking them so long?" He asked irritably.

Severus sighed. "They're probably still up at the castle. Have the worst bloody luck with that school, I do."

"Hmm?" Angel inquired.

"Yeah. Worst bloody luck." Severus gave up drinking from the glass and taken to gulping from the bottle. "Then again, had some of the best moments of me life there. Met her there."

"Hmmm." Angel gave a small smile and reached into his jacket pulling out a blood pop.

Severus shuddered as he watched Angel nibble at the sweet with obvious enjoyment. "That's truly disturbing."

Angel pulled out another and offered it to him. Snape shook his head and went to offer Angel the bottle before thinking better of it.

Severus sighed. "We're pathetic."

Angel nodded in agreement. With a sigh they both lapsed into their own thoughts, becoming consumed by their moods. Their faces were like thunderstorms, scaring off all those who attempted to sit within their vicinity.

"Hi, what ya been doing?" The cheerful greeting broke them out of their respective brooding.

Severus gave a satisfied smirk as Willow sat next to him, leaning over him to inspect the bottle. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Firewhiskey? Hitting the hard stuff aren't you?"

Severus wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "What took you so long?"

Willow made a face. "Lessons ran long. Dumbledore's all gung-ho over getting me all good to teach for next year. Doesn't want me scaring the kids with my amazing ability to change the colour of my eyes."

Angel looked around the bar. "Where's Cordy?"

Willow looked up. "She was right behind me. She just wanted to make sure Connor was okay with Draco and Luna before she left them."

Severus smirked. "Connor, Lovegood and Draco together, however will Hogsmeade survive?"

"Hopefully just fine after that talking I gave them." Cordelia came up behind Angel, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I know Draco's on our side but that boy's just not nice."

Severus raised his eyebrow at her. "And you what? Expected him to suddenly be all sweetness and light." His tone was dry it could have given the desert a run for its money.

Angel pulled her into his lap and she rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Well, no. But maybe he could stop acting like he could buy the rest of us a hundred times over. So what have you guys been doing in our absence?"

Willow grinned. "What else would these two be doing?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Right, you were brooding."

"We were not!" Angel sounded affronted.

Cordelia looked up at him. "Really?"

He ducked his head. "Okay, maybe just a little."

Cordelia laughed and placed a kiss on his lips. She made a face. "Eww, Angel, you have blood breath!"


End file.
